Shadow the Hedgehog: Doom's Return
by Adderbite
Summary: *Spoiler Alert: Remember how at the end of the Shadow game on the normal story route, Shadow said he would make his Android Empire? And later Black Doom said he would be back? Doom kept his promise...
1. Return of Black Arms

I don't own any of the Sonic series O.o or do I?  
Shadow: ...No  
v.v you just stole my thunder...

* * *

Shadow looked around. He was on the Ark. He heard a voice behind him. He turned to see an android.

"Shadow, there's a problem outside. You might want to see it."

Shadow muttered something, but followed the Android out. He saw Omega and walked over. "What's going on?"

"The Black Comet has returned," he said.

"The Black Comet...That's impossible!" Shadow growled. "I destroyed it!"

"Negative." Omega pointed. Shadow spotted the Black Aliens fighting G.U.N.

"Where's Sonic? He's got my emeralds!" Shadow ran towards the fight. _Westopolis? Again? Hmph!_ He saw Sonic and ran over.

"Hey, Shadow! Looks like our old friends are back!" Sonic said, smirking.

Shadow growled. "Give me the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't have them. Besides, what would you do? G.U.N. destroyed the Eclipse Canon."

Shadow sighed. "Who has them, then?"

Sonic thought. "I gave them to Tails."

"You what?!"

Sonic sighed. "I'm trying to teach him Chaos Control. He wants to learn it. Where do you plan on taking the comet anyway? You can't do what you did last time and just use the Eclipse Canon."

Shadow gripped his hands into fists and looked at Sonic. "I don't plan on taking it anywhere. I'm going to kill Black Doom and all his pathetic aliens for good this time!"

Sonic grinned. "Alright! Let's go find Tails."

The two ran off away from Westopolis. "He was going to G.U.N. headquarters," Sonic said. "Level Ten Workshop."

They ran into Hope. "Hey," Sonic said. "We're looking for Tails. Is he here?"

Hope nodded. "Tails?" she yelled, turning around. The young orange fox came up behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Sonic and Shadow are here," she said, pointing at them.

Tails smiled. "Hi, guys! What's wrong?"

"The Black Comet's back," Shadow muttered.

Tails blinked in surprise. "But-"

"Yeah, we destroyed it. I need the chaos emeralds."

Tails nodded. He handed them over. "But G.U.N. destroyed the Eclipse Canon."

Shadow huffed, looking at the chaos emeralds. "I don't need a canon. I can do this on my own." He noticed one emerald was missing. "Where's the last emerald?"

"Huh?" Tails looked confused. "They were all there."

"Earlier a soldier came over here. He watched for a minute, then left. Maybe he took it when we weren't paying attention?" Hope said.

Shadow thought a moment, then ran off, closely followed by Sonic. "Guys, wait up!" Tails yelled.

* * *

Note: I honestly don't know if Tails can use Chaos Control or not...I'm just going to say he can't for this :P


	2. Death to All!

I still don't own Shadow. Or Sonic...Or *goes on long rant of characters and objects I don't own*

Shadow: ...Moving on

* * *

Sonic ran up beside the black hedgehog. "Shadow, where are you going?"

Shadow looked around. "Call it a hunch."

Tails realized where they were headed; towards Eggman's old base. "So, if the black aliens are back, then couldn't Eggman be, too?"

Sonic, understanding, nodded. "You think Eggman stole the last emerald?"

Shadow nodded and kept running. He was stopped by a small group of Eggman's robots. "Pathetic..."

The fox and two hedgehogs made quick work of them and darted inside.

**Eggman's POV:**

I saw Shadow run in with Sonic and Tails at his heels.

"Hoho, Shadow. Good to see you again," I said, smiling.

He growled. "How are you back? How is the Black Comet here?"

I shrugged. "You underestimate the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Control, Shadow. Speaking of which, why don't you hand them over?"

Tails stepped forward. I glanced down at the young fox. "Why did you destroy the Eclipse Cannon? I don't believe G.U.N. did it. It was the only weapon that could get rid of these aliens!"

I sighed. "The Black Arms were using it to destroy this planet, and I can't build an empire on a planet that doesn't exist."

Shadow blinked. "But you weren't around when it was destroyed!"

"Maybe," I said, "The Black Aliens were around longer then you think. And, they are the reason I'm back."

**Normal POV:**

Eggman stood straighter. "Enough of this! Where are the Chaos Emeralds?"

Shadow growled. "There's no way I'm giving them to you! I need the last one to destroy Black Doom for good!"

"How dare you?" Eggman scowled. A bunch of his robots surrounded them.

Shadow looked around at them. Sonic smirked. "Alright! Bring it on."

Sonic ran at robot after robot and destroyed them, closely followed by Tails. Shadow smashed them. He stood straight up and yelled, "Chaos...BLAST!" As they were destroyed, a few more took their place.

As they fought, Sonic notticed Eggman running off. "Hey, Shadow!"

Shadow snarled and destroyed another robot before running after him.


End file.
